


The one where Castiel gets spanked

by castiels_playdoll



Series: NSFW Destiel drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in a Skirt, Castiel is nineteen years old, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Castiel, M/M, Panty Kink, Spanking, Top Dean, Twink Castiel, dean is 24 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_playdoll/pseuds/castiels_playdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Spanking</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Castiel gets spanked

Cas moved quickly but quietly as he made his way to the living room where Dean was reading a magazine on the couch. He stopped a little way from the couch, fumbling with the hem of his short skirt.

“Dean?” Cas asked hesitantly.

“Hmm?” Dean hummed as a question, not looking up from whatever it was he was reading.

“I bought this the other day, what do you think?” Cas asked, putting his hands behind his back.

Dean finally looked up and his eyes widened when he saw what Cas was wearing. The skirt was pastel blue with a tulle hem. It matched beautifully with the crop top Cas was wearing.

“Do you like it?” Cas asked, swaying his hips in a way that made the hem of the skirt move.

“Come here,” was the only thing Dean said as he put the magazine away. Castiel walked to him, stopping when he was standing between Dean’s knees.  
Dean put his hands on Cas’s thighs, sliding them up and down the smooth skin.

“You look amazing,” Dean whispered. Castiel blushed, curling his fingers in front of his mouth.

“Thank you. I wasn’t sure if you’d like it…”

“I love it, you look beautiful.” Dean smiled, pressing a light kiss on the bare skin showing between the hem of the top and the skirt. “Do a little spin for me.” Dean let go of Cas’s legs.

Cas took a step back and lifted his hands close to his shoulder. He spun around on his tippy toes, the hem of the skirt raising up a little.

Dean looked at him with a smirk on his lips. When Cas stopped and stood in front of him again Dean wordlessly turned him around so that Cas’s back was towards him. He slid his hand under the skirt.

“You look so amazing,” Dean said as he squeezed a handful of Cas’s plump butt, making Cas gasp. “This outfit is giving me all kinds of ideas.” Dean gently slapped Cas’s ass. Cas yelped and covered his mouth with both hands.

Amused by Cas’s reaction Dean slapped his butt again. This time Cas let out a quiet moan.

“You are such a little tease. I had a nice, relaxing evening at home planned for us but then you have to come in and show off your new outfit,” Dean slapped his butt again, “knowing exactly what kind of ideas I’d get seeing you like this.” Another slap.

“Ah! Dean… Please.” Cas whimpered. Dean slapped his ass again.

“You like that?” Dean asked, knowing perfectly well the answer even before Cas said anything.

“Y-yes.” Castiel admitted with a blush.

“Come here.” Dean pulled Cas to lay on top of Dean’s knees, on his stomach, ass up. Dean pushed the hem of Cas’s skirt up, revealing a pair of white lace panties under them. “Mmm, perfect.” Dean grinned, slapping Cas’s ass hard.

“Oh!” Cas yelped, his body jumping forward on Dean’s lap.

“Little tease,” Dean growled again. Right after that one - two - three hard slaps landed on Cas’s ass. Cas moaned, biting his lip to keep quiet. “You are completely insatiable, can’t even behave for one night.” _Slap, slap, slap._

“Dean… Please.” Castiel sobbed.

“Please, what?”

“Please, more.” Castiel turned to look at him, his eyes dark with lust, his cheeks blushing bright red.

_Slap, slap, slap._

Castiel was writhing and moaning on Dean’s lap. Without a warning Dean pulled the panties down enough to reveal Cas’s hole.

He slapped right over Cas’s hole with three fingers. Cas let out a surprised sob. Dean slapped his hole a couple more times, making Cas whine and moan even harder than before.

“Suck!” Dean commanded as he pushed two of his fingers into Cas’s mouth. Cas immediately started sucking them, sliding his tongue between them to cover them completely on his saliva.

Dean pulled his fingers out of Cas’s mouth and pushed one of them into Cas’s reddened hole after quickly circling it with his finger.

“Oh, Dean….” Cas moaned happily when Dean pushed his finger all the way in. Dean fucked Cas with one finger for only a minute until he spit over Cas’s hole, pushing the second wet finger in.

While fucking Cas with his fingers he used his other hand to slap his ass again and again. Cas was sobbing with the pain mixed with pleasure. Dean found his prostate easily, roughly rubbing over it.

“Can I come?” Cas asked, panting hard, sounding almost alarmed. Dean was sure he was already close.

“Yes, baby. Come on my fingers.” Dean said, rubbing his fingers even harder against Cas prostate.

Cas’s hole pulsed unbelievably tightly around Dean’s fingers when he came, his come spilling to the inside of his skirt. Cas’s head was thrown back and he moaned long and loud as he came.

Afterwards he went completely limp on Dean’s lap so that Dean had to hold him to stop him from dropping to the floor. He pulled his fingers out gently and hauled Cas up into his lap properly. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck.

“Your excuse to spank me was weaker than I am right now,” Castiel mumbled against Dean’s neck, making Dean burst out laughing.

“Shit, I know.” Dean shook his head with a huge smile on his lips.

“It was nice tho,” Castiel said, pressing a kiss on Dean’s neck.

“I hope I didn’t actually hurt you,” Dean put his finger under Cas’s chin to make him look up to him. Cas smiled weakly when their eyes met.

“You didn’t.” Cas assured him.

“You look fucking hot in that skirt.” Dean whispered to him before kissing him deeply.

“Wanna fuck me while I’m wearing it? While it’s still covered in my cum?” Cas smirked at him.

“Fuck yeah.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Cas winked, pulling his panties completely off and dropping them to the floor.

Five minutes later Cas was riding Dean on their bed, the hem of the skirt bouncing with the rhythm of his hips.


End file.
